


for you, for you, for me

by savemeaplate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Humor, Lance in tears bc its so good, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Shops, Sex Toys, bottomlanceweek2020, lance is very pretty and keith tells him so, lance reeeeally likes stuff up his butt, savemeaplate's oral fixation, seeeeeeexxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemeaplate/pseuds/savemeaplate
Summary: Lance stumbles across a few butt-plug videos that have him wondering about... things. Keith is more than happy to help.BOTTOM LANCE WEEK DAY 1: TOYS
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 466
Collections: Everything, NSFW, Voltron (Legendary Defenders)





	for you, for you, for me

**Author's Note:**

> starting off bottom lance week with some klance <3 < 3 <3
> 
> im on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/guardameunplato)

Like some poor fucker jumping out of a plane without their parachute attached, Lance realizes his mistake immediately. 

And it’s all technically Pidge’s fault, really. Lance has always suspected that their body is way too small to house a normal human soul, so what could he have expected? 

They’re coming from dinner with Pidge, Hunk, Keith’s brother Shiro, and Shiro’s husband Adam. There’s a line of shops that lead away from _Sapore Degli Dei_ and Lance, being the beautiful, effervescent heart of their group that he is, says,

“Oooo let’s walk down the boardwalk a little! Real quick though. It’s almost 8 p.m. so I know Adam and Shiro have to lull themselves to sleep with a few prune juice shots in a bit.”

Adam rolls his eyes. “It’s a _promenade_ . And we’re not old! Shiro can attest to just how _not old_ we are—”

Keith gazes over the railing of the pier. “I’d jump into the harbor right now if I could guarantee I wouldn’t survive it.”

Lance grabs Keith’s hand. “Stick with me babe. It’s okay! Old people fuck all the time. Actually, studies have shown that they might even fuck _more_ than other age groups—”

Hunk sighs dreamily. “Shay’s so lucky to be about three cities away from this conversation.”

Lance rounds back to Adam. “Also if this was one of those 80s movies you would’ve gotten a swirly for interrupting with that corny shit.”

Adam gasps. “You would never!”

“He would never get the chance to,” Pidge agrees, “Shiro would have to skip his narrow ass across the water like a stone for disrespecting his man.” 

Lance scoffs. “Excuse you!... my ass is _not_ narrow! Keith should know.”

Keith’s looking out at the harbor longingly. 

“And I would _never_ do that to Lance for disrespecting Adam,” Shiro chimes in, “I’d probably stand look-out at the bathroom door.”

Adam smacks his arm. 

See the thing about it is that they’re literally _so close_ to making it through the boardwalk (screw you Adam) without incident. But then, when they’re almost at the end, a bright white store sign with some minimalistic script (you know: the hallmark of a business venture that’s about to gentrify the surrounding area to hell?) glints in the corner of Lance’s eye. It’s a pop-up, only supposed to be here for a couple of weeks. Lance recognizes the name, _Mia_ , because… well, because… 

Okay so Lance had been what an enlightened mind might call an “ass-virgin” before Keith came along. He’d sucked cock before (developed a real skill for it too), he’d dry-humped, he’d jerked people off… really the whole eight yards before the ninth: taking a dick up his ass. It wasn’t till Keith came along that Lance realized he really, really loved feeling full. Also realized that he’s an even bigger slut than he’d originally pegged himself for, but Keith seemed super, _super_ into that. Being speared open on Keith’s cock… bent over the counters with Keith’s hand on the back of his neck, pinning his face to the tile all while Keith groans about what a _hungry little hole_ he has. On his back in their sheets with Keith big and muscled above him, biceps like stone pillars on either side of his head, Lance gripping the sheets above him and one of Keith’s wrists for purchase while Keith keeps his legs spread and pumps into him rough like he can’t help it, tells him how _gorgeous he looks taking a fat cock up his pretty ass_. The hard line of his jaw a steady constant as Lance gets fucked so good he’s tearing up. 

Lance has become accustomed to a certain level of fucking, okay? Keith has shot his standards into the stratosphere. 

The first time he’d ever fingered himself (before he’d met Keith or his glorious dick) had been like an Indiana Jones moment without the white looting: a _ha_ !, he’d thought. So his asshole _could_ actually be worked open. Not only that, but he could make it feel good as hell.

Then, a couple months back, Keith went on this research trip with the other kids in his major to a particle collider out of state, and Lance was left with nothing but his fingers. Before Keith, stuffing them inside himself with his other hand sliding up and down his cock was enough. He didn’t even have to hit his prostate to cum so hard his legs twitched with it. But post-Keith’s cock? Ooooh boy. 

Lance would get on all fours in bed with a slick hand around his dick, his fingers thrusting into himself, his own stretched hole hot and tight around them. 

He’d reach his climax, spurting white onto the sheets. But for some reason it would always feel a bit… unsatisfying? Coming on his own was one thing. Coming with Keith hot and hard inside him was a whooooole other, decidedly mystical, experience. If Lance played the harp you’d catch him freestyle strumming on that bad boy about Keith’s fucking. 

He’d thought porn might help. He cycled through quite a few videos that didn’t really do much for him, standard scenes that really just threw into sharper relief how much he missed Keith’s dick. Not just his dick. How much he missed _him_. He never thought that the sight of two dudes grunting and rutting on a rug could make him feel all mushy and fond of his boyfriend, but there he was.

Then Lance had landed on a vid with an extended prep sequence. The bottom was on his hands and knees, whining while the top toyed with his hole with the tip of his finger. Lance was gonna fast forward to get to the Good Stuff™, but then the top whipped out this sparkly blue butt plug, the widest part of it no bigger than three of Lance’s fingers. He eased it into the bottom, teased his hole with the rounded tip before pushing it in relentlessly. The bottom mewled as the thickest part crested his entrance. Then, with a helpless, flexing movement of his slick rim, and under the insistent pressure of the top, the whole plug popped in until the flare was snug between the bottom’s cheeks. The top tapped it lightly, gave the camera a chance to zoom in on the round blue flare between brown cheeks. 

The top gripped the flare and started fucking the bottom with the toy, slowly, taking care to show off to the camera how wide the bottom’s ass was stretched around the thick middle of the plug. Pfft, which wasn’t really all that wide at all, Lance thought. He could _definitely_ take more than that. Lance swallowed hard. Then, he rewound the scene and watched it again. And again. And then moved on to other toy videos.

He watched vids of dudes on their knees with their butts stretched wide around plugs. Dudes on their backs with their brows furrowed as their partners pressed thick plastic beads, one after the other, into their twitching holes. It didn’t take long at all for him to start imagining Keith doing those things to him. Keith murmuring sweet to him with a hand gripping the underside of Lance’s thigh as he stretched Lance’s hole open on a thick plug, or a set of beads just to see how much he could take. And Lance would be good for him, moan pretty for him, show him just how much… _just_ how wide Keith could stretch him…

That first time he’d binged those vids, Lance came so hard he was _vibrating_ with it. He almost kicked his laptop off his bed where it was laying beside him. He’d noticed the ad blinking under his vids a few times by then, announcing an upcoming sex toy pop-up shop on the boardwalk called _Mia_ . He’d closed the tabs with trembling fingers, rolled over and fell into that kind of deep sleep that _only_ comes with soul-ascending orgasms.

...how was _he_ supposed to know that he hadn’t, as he’d thought, been watching all those vids on incognito mode? How was he supposed to know that he should’ve checked the history on his main browser? He’d trusted his past self, and Past Lance, horny as he’d been, let him down!

Lovely audience, Lance was _not_ the first person to realize his mistake.

It was Pidge.

Keith was still out of town. Pidge had come over to Lance’s place to work on their astronomy project together. There was a website that Pidge just couldn’t seem to access on her own computer, no matter how hard she tried. Lance hadn’t given it much thought, just slid his laptop across the table to her like a man fixing a barbecue bib around the neck of the tiger that was about to tear him to shreds.

Lance took the opportunity to dick around on his phone, only looked up when Pidge started snickering, then outright laughing.

“No one’s broken a bone in here. What could your evil ass _possibly_ be laughing about?”

Pidge looked up at him then, still laughing. “ _Cute twink gets his ass demolished by—_ ”

Lance didn’t even think. He swears he left his body for a second, and it was actually his astral projection (sexy, immaterial bitch that it is) that grabbed the laptop away from Pidge.

“It’s not weird. I am an _adult_!” Lance spluttered defensively.

“And you’re also the _cutest_ twink!”

So when Lance is here on the promenade (still fuck you Adam) with his beautiful boyfriend, his lovely friends, and Pidge, he’s hoping that he’s the only one who’d noticed the pop-up. It’s a small instillation. He’s hoping they’ll be able to walk past it without incident, and he’ll get to skip off into the sunset with his hot boyfriend after what has been, at this point, a lovely day.

But Pidge is there. And oh yes, Pidge notices the store. She _smiles_ at him. Then she says,

“Wait, guys! Let’s check this one out. It’s only here for a few more days!”

And okay. Even at this point Lance isn’t all that worried because there’s _no way_ his other friends will agree to this. Even Keith, who’s literally made Lance grip their headboard and sit on his face while he ate him out wet and sloppy with Naruto playing in the background, has his prudish moments. A public sex toy shop _has_ to trigger some of that reticence, right? Adam might go along with it because he’s a fiend, but there’s no way straight-laced Shiro will. And Hunk’s an angelito, literally too pure for this world and _especially_ too pure for inflatable butt plugs and mango lube (okay so Lance may have checked out their online inventory, sue him). But Lance starts to sense that things are veering off the highway, into the fucking median, for him when Hunk, who won’t even make out with his own girlfriend at a dimly-lit college party, says,

“Ooo, an in-person sex shop? I didn’t even know these were still a thing.”

And Shiro chimes in, a curious look on his face as he reads the placards behind the front window, with,

“Kiwi lube, huh?”

And Keith! Beautiful Keith, funny, loyal, sweet, love-of-Lance’s-life Keith, says,

“I haven’t been to one of these since Dallas.”

Lance stares at the side of his face where a sharp cheekbone is doing that irritating thing it does where it catches the light just right. Lance’s mouth falls open. Keith turns to him with a smirk, eyes dropping to where Lance is still struggling to pick his jaw off the floor, and says,

“Not here, babe.” Brings fingers to the underside of Lance’s chin and pops his mouth closed for emphasis.

Lance is still trying to figure out what exactly is going on as Keith’s grabbing his wrist and tugging them into the store behind their friends. 

The walls are white inside, not at all what Lance had expected. The decor screams _Urban Outfitters_ more than _Stuff You Use to Fuck._ It’s as well-organized as an untouched CVS. One of the first things Lance sees is a rack of multi-color corsets. They probably wouldn’t put all the super intense stuff near the door, Lance supposes. Everybody wanders off on their own, apparently comfortable in a way that Lance can’t seem to tap into. Keith lets go of him, but he kind of wishes he hadn’t. His face is burning, and he feels completely unmoored. Keith looks back at him, like he’s sensing Lance’s oncoming panic. He takes his hand again and leads them further into the store.

“So… does this store remind you of the ones in Dallas?” Lance tries to go for casual but he’s not sure he _quite_ makes it there. 

Keith’s still smirking a bit. “It feels like at any moment now somebody’s gonna jump out of an aisle and try to sell me smelling salts and an ankle bracelet.”

Lance scoffs. “You said you love my ankle bracelets!”

“I do. And I _really_ like how they jangle in my face when I have you on your back with your legs over my shoulders—”

“Keith!” Lance hisses, looking around to make sure no one heard him. “Did you also make it a point to get this horny at the stores in Texas? Gettin’ chased out of places like some naked perv in a trenchcoat?”

“If I had the trenchcoat on, I wouldn’t be _naked_ Lance.” Lance rolls his eyes. “And to be fair, I didn’t have _you_ with me at the stores in Texas.”

Lance looks away from Keith with a helpless smile, face flushing… and his gaze immediately lands on the anal plug shelf near the back of the store. What luck, huh? He spots a metal one in black packaging, right next to a hot pink set of three that progressively increase in size. The biggest one, at its thickest, is almost as wide across as his fist. Lance looks away as quickly as he can, would probably start whistling (ya know, like suave, innocent motherfuckers do?). But when he chances a glance Keith’s way, he knows he’s been caught.

Keith says nothing though. They walk around the store, check out the anal beads and the prostate massagers and packaged blow-up dolls. Lance’s face is on _fire_ the whole time, but in sum total it’s actually really nice, walking around with Keith. Doing anything with Keith, really. It feels like any one of their other dates, just with bright rainbow dildos in the background. 

When they fall asleep that night, Lance cuddled into Keith’s chest, Keith still hasn’t said anything about their little detour. Lance figures that this will just be the end of it.

Lance is wrong. Which is _crazy_ for him because Lance is hardly ever wrong about anything! 

For the next few weeks he and Keith are actually pretty busy. Keith’s preparing for his practicals, then taking his practicals. And Lance is almost drowning in his own work. They don’t have time for much more than quick, sloppy make-out sessions in bed with both their hands wrapped around their lengths.

But things slow down eventually. Keith’s done with all his hot nerd tests, Lance finally gets his head above water. 

He’s on the couch, just lounging in his pj shorts and tank-top after his post-work shower, when Keith comes in with an easy smile and a black bag with a logo Lance can’t quite make out. Lance narrows his eyes. 

“You are three seconds away from singing a ditty, Mary Poppins. What’s got you all cheery?”

Keith tosses his keys onto the kitchen counter. 

“Nothiiiin,’” he says, still smiling.

“Liaaaar,” Lance says, mocking him.

Keith pulls off his jacket as he walks over and throws it across the back of their armchair, plain white shirt tight around his muscled arms. Lance takes in his boyfriend from head to toe, makes it obvious that he’s checking him out. Even after all this time dating, he still can’t seem to get enough. 

Keith sizes him up in turn, eyes coming back up to stare at his lips.

Keith drops down beside him, man-spreads so Lance is essentially squished against the arm of the small couch. 

“You ass!” 

Keith grins, throwing an arm over the back of the couch. He gives Lance this look that has Lance’s heart instantly beating harder. Keith’s defined jaw flexes as he swallows. His eyes fall to Lance’s lips once more. 

“Come here,” he says, patting his lap. 

Whatever Lance was about to say catches in his throat, and he crawls right over. Keith shifts and closes his own legs a bit so that Lance can straddle him. Lance can feel the rough material of Keith’s jeans against the skin of his thighs as he settles into his lap, ass snug against his crotch. 

It’s so strange, to feel at once so comfortable and so overwhelmed in moments like these with Keith. Staring into his handsome face and feeling a warmth sprout and bloom like a fast-growing flower beneath his lungs. But he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to (he doesn’t), because Keith takes hold of Lance’s chin and brings him in for a slow, sweet kiss. His tongue barely brushes Lance’s lip, but Lance already knows what kind of night this is gonna be. Especially when Keith brings a hand down to his ass, grabs it proprietarily before he slips fingers under the edge of Lance’s tiny shorts to brush across the skin there. 

Keith pulls away, keeps Lance’s head steady and his eyes forward with that hand on his chin. His face is flushed pink, there are some long strands of black hair falling across his forehead, and his eyes are dark and glinting. He’s looking at Lance like he’s just discovered a second, better Earth. Lance’s heart is playing hopscotch in his chest. It’s taken Lance a long, long time to work up to staying put under this look. It seems so unlikely, that somebody like Keith, one of the most private, most impassive people he’s ever met, could be this wild for him. He can’t help but wonder: _man. what did i do for_ **_this_ ** _?_

Keith brings him in for a kiss again, deepens it so that he’s now mapping out the contours of Lance’s mouth like he doesn’t already know that tongue like the back of his hand. Lance feels lightheaded already, does his best to hold on to strong shoulders as Keith devours his mouth, as Keith firms his grip on his ass till it’s nearly bruising. Lance is moaning, every sound tapering off and disappearing into the wet, smacking kiss. 

Keith’s the one who pulls away again. 

Lance smacks his chest with no heat.

“Stop doing that. We had a really good thing going.” 

“We’re about to have a better thing going,” Keith tells him, voice low. Lance bites his lip, grinds down into Keith’s lap. He feels that promising bulge against his ass. 

“I have an idea,” Keith tells him, kneading Lance’s ass with both hands now. Lance is hard and nearly dripping in his shorts already, being guided into these sensual rolls by Keith’s grip. How Keith is still managing to sound so unaffected is beyond him. 

“I’m gonna like where this is going, aren’t I?” Lance responds knowingly. 

Keith bites his lip. “Hopefully?”

Lance raises a brow, but before he can ask anything else, Keith is leaning over to the small table next to the couch, grabbing up that bag from before. Lance can see the logo now, and he gulps.

 _M_ _ia_.

Keith watches his face carefully.

“I will return this shit right now if it makes you uncomfortable. But I saw the way you were looking at that shelf, Lance. I thought it might be fun.”

Lance bites his lip, face heating.

“What did you get?” He tries for neutral, but by the way the corner of Keith’s mouth is quirking he isn’t quite sure he sticks it. 

“Weeeell,” Keith murmurs, conversational as he digs around the bag like it’s a plastic Jack-o-Lantern full of candy (jeez how much shit did he _get_?),

The first thing he pulls out is that metal anal plug Lance had had his eyes on.

“For you,” Keith tells him, holds it up to him for inspection. It’s a bit… uh, _bigger_ than Lance was expecting. Up close. 

Keith puts it to the side, fishes into the bag again for a set of multi-size plugs, a pretty, pale green instead of the hot pink Lance had seen. 

“For you,” he says again. Lays it to the side. 

He pulls out a packaged thin, oblong navy blue thing smaller than the dildos Lance had seen at _Mia’s_. Another quick glance lets him know that it’s a vibrator. Lance’s hips twitch involuntarily, and Keith chuckles a bit as he feels the movement. 

“For you,” he says. Lays it aside.

The last thing that Keith pulls out are a set of round, periwinkle beads connected to each other by a band of the same color. All in some innocuous, bright white packaging.

Keith’s eyes flash, impossibly darker now. Run from Lance’s face, down his chest, to his crotch where his hard dick is tenting his shorts. Lance feels naked already. He shivers.

“For me.” 

Keith gives him an earnest, searching look, moves his hands to Lance’s sides to rub them up and down in a soothing gesture. 

“Are you okay with this?” He asks. And Lance knows that if he said no, Keith would throw all of the toys back into the bag to be returned tomorrow, let Lance throw his legs across his lap while they watched TV on the couch. But it’s not a no for Lance. Far from it. 

It’s a goddamn yes. 

Keith stretches Lance open with his fingers first, in their bed with Lance on his back. They feel great - they always do - and two of Keith’s fingers are definitely thicker than two of Lance’s. Keith widens him with steady thrusts of those digits, finds Lance’s sweet spot and massages it gently whenever he’s buried up to the last knuckle. He makes Lance mewl and gasp, sing for him. It’s impossible for Lance to put into words what it feels like to have somebody like Keith, somebody who _abso-fucking-lutely_ knows what they’re doing, play with his spot. 

So Lance moans instead. 

“You’re so damn pretty, you know that?” Keith tells him, scissoring his fingers apart till Lance _keens_. 

He fits in a third finger, stretches Lance open on those until he deems him ready enough for the green anal plug set. 

Keith had opened all of them, placed them carefully on the bed side by side. 

“Little ambitious, huh?” Lance had joked, mostly to hide his nerves. 

“Not really. Your little hole’s so obedient, even when you’re not. It’s gonna take every single thing I give it.” 

And Keith’s right, the jerk. Keith skips right over the smallest plug, no wider than two of Lance’s fingers at its thickest. Lance understands that. Keith glances at him like he’s considering something, and Lance must look way too damn happy about getting the second smallest plug, because Keith skips right over that bad boy to grab the second largest instead. It’s only a little thicker than Keith’s three fingers, but the look in Keith’s eyes immediately lets Lance know that he’s in for it. 

“Hold your legs open for me baby,” Keith tells him. Lance hooks his hands behind his knees and spreads himself open, watches Keith with bated breath through the obscene V of his legs.

Keith lubes up the plug, teases Lance’s rim with the tip. It’s hard, rounded silicone, nothing like the heat of Keith’s dick. It feels nice, but it’s nothing to write home about. Then, like Keith’s sensing Lance’s cocky thoughts, he eases it in. It grows wider and wider inside Lance’s channel until he’s not sure whether he’ll be able to take the thick middle part too. Okay this is _definitely_ more than Keith’s three fingers, Lance can feel his hole clutching and twitching around the hard silicone, maybe he needs to be stretched on Keith’s fingers a little more-

The plug fully enters him with a small squelching sound that might as well be a police siren for how it bounces against their walls.

Lance feels full, stretched and slick and when he shifts… oh _fuck_ thats good! The plug doesn’t directly bump into his sweet spot, but he can _definitely_ feel it brushing, a sweet tease that makes more heat pool in his belly. 

What makes his dick even harder is the fact that Keith’s staring down at where the plug has just breached him, something like awe on his face.

“Swallowed that right up, huh?” Keith murmurs as he traces the brim of the rounded flare with a thumb. Keith grips the flare between his fingers, and gently starts to pull the plug from where it’s buried deep inside Lance’s ass. 

“ _Nnnhh_ …”

Keith licks his lips as he shamelessly watches Lance’s rim yield and stretch around the plug, the sexy motherfucker. Lance feels like a principal dish.

“Don’t wanna let go huh, Lance?” Keith starts to slowly push the plug back into him, not even waiting till the whole toy’s free of Lance’s ass. “Yeah… I know _just_ what to do with this greedy ass.” 

Keith keeps Lance on that plug till Lance is mewling, till Lance is letting go of one of his legs to tend to his hard dick where it’s laying lonely against his stomach (Keith slaps his hand away, the bastard).

“If you’re, _fuck_ , not even gonna - _nnngh -_ let me touch myself, at _least_ give me something bigger!” Lance whines.

“Wanna see how wide I can stretch you baby? That it? You’re gonna be gaping by the end of this Lance. After you’ve taken everything I feel like giving you, I’m gonna fuck this pretty hole,” Keith pulls out the plug again but stops when Lance’s rim is stretched around the widest part, “as hard as I want. Don’t care _how_ sensitive you are. I don’t care if you cry, or beg, or scream. I’m gonna come inside you, Lance, and you’re gonna thank me for it. You know why, baby?” 

Keith pushes the plug back in suddenly, and Lance moans, kicks out one of his legs reflexively.

“W-why?” Lance manages.

“Because this pretty hole is _mine_.” Keith leans over to trace Lance’s bottom lip with two fingers. He slips them in, and Lance starts sucking immediately. Fuck, he must look like such a little slut right now.

“This pretty mouth is _mine_ ,” Keith tells him with quiet authority, gently driving his fingers into the wet heat. 

Lance, still sucking on Keith’s fingers, showing him how good of a boy he is, reminding him how well he sucks cock, feels Keith sliding his other hand along Lance’s bare stomach and whines around the digits when Keith thumbs at a nipple.

“This pretty body is _mine_.”

Keith pulls the plug out of Lance’s ass, keeps his fingers inside Lance’s mouth. Lance feels his eyes fluttering a little bit at the feeling of them on his tongue, the feeling of being full at both ends exactly when and exactly how Keith wants. He’s always know he could get pretty submissive in bed, but this is just ridiculous.

But his arms are getting tired. He lets go of his legs. Keith notices this, pulls his fingers out of his Lance’s mouth to help him flip over onto his hands and knees.

Keith brings his hand to Lance’s side again, warm palm against Lance’s heated skin.

“Is that better, baby?”

“Yeah,” Lance sighs, pressing a cheek into the sheets. He gets his knees under himself better, bows his back into a purposeful arch that he knows is doing _everything_ it should when he hears Keith groan an _oh fuck_.

“H-how’s it look?” Lance asks, half shyly.

Keith slaps a cheek of his upturned ass, and Lance doesn’t know whether to yelp or moan. 

“How’s _what_ look?” Keith plays clueless.

“Don’t make me say it.”

“But I want to hear you say it, Lance.” Because Lance can no longer see what Keith’s doing, he has to rely on hearing alone to track his movements. 

He’s still not prepared for the tip of the metal plug when it comes.

It’s slick with lube, and it’s warmer than he’d expected (definitely Keith’s doing; though still cooler than the near-searing heat of Keith’s cock).

Keith peers down at him with a dark look. And Lance has no idea what kind of face he’s making (likely an absolutely debauched one), because soon Keith is saying,

“You need something in that pretty mouth still, don’t you?”

The words make another surge of heat rush down into his stomach. He nods. 

Keith reaches over to grab something, then he’s bringing one of the small green plugs to his lips. Lance opens up for him, lets Keith press the silicone into his mouth.

Keith starts to work in the metal plug, and Lance’s eyes flutter closed again, the silicone plug a steady weight on his tongue. 

“Perfect little slut, aren’t you baby?” Keith says, pushing the plug a little further. 

Lance loves it, loves how it’s almost too much for his sensitized rim. Loves how smooth and slick it is, even though he’s never gonna get enough of the skin-to-skin friction that comes with a fuck from Keith. Loves the sound of Keith’s deep, raspy voice as he tells him how good he is, calls him a slut, tells him how good he looks.

“Pretty little angel face but you’re not fooling me, baby,” Keith tells him as the plug starts to widen, “not with an ass like this.”

Lance whines as the plug gets wider still, grips the blankets as he jerks away a bit at the new, burning stretch. He’s not sure he can take it, he’s not sure he can—

Keith grips his hip, holds him steady.

“Don’t run from it, Lance. Breathe for me, baby. You can take it. Stay right there and take it. Let me open that little hole wide.”

Lance grips the sheets harder, but he stops trying to move away as much. He breathes like Keith tells him to, bears down like he knows how to from countless hours on Keith’s cock. The stretch is still so _much_ . His rim is burning, and he’s thinking _this_ **_has_ ** _to be bigger than four of Keith’s fingers_. Keith’s thumbing at the skin of his hip the whole while, murmuring encouragements, and Lance has never felt so open, so full. He thinks about what Keith must be seeing right now - his rim stretched nearly taut around this giant metal plug - and his dick leaks with it.

With one final exhale, he takes in the whole thing. He can feel the small flat disk of the flare against the skin of his crease, the skin at the inside of his cheeks. The plug he’d been holding in his mouth falls out as his jaw drops at the feeling of his ass stretched like this.

“ _Oh,_ ” he mewls, back bowing into a deeper arch because he can’t help it. He doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s stuffed full and panting, cock dripping between his legs. Every little movement sends the plug bowling into that electric spot inside him. He can barely think, can barely _breathe_ —

“Beautiful,” Keith tells him, in an unthinking rush that signals to Lance that he means it. That that can only be the truth.

“How’s it feel?” Keith asks, voice just barely steady.

“It feels… _oh_ it’s so much.”

“Is it touching that spot inside you? The one that makes you drool and moan like a whore?” Keith wants to know, gripping the meat of a fleshy cheek. It’s like Lance can _feel_ the heat of Keith’s gaze on his ass.

“Y-yes.”

Keith tugs the plug out, pulls it from Lance’s greedy, clenching entrance, until only the tip rests against his hole. The plug is the same temperature as Lance now, warm from the heat of his channel. Keith eases it back in again, and Lance whines, fisting the sheets.

“Fucking _hell_ , baby,” Keith groans. And he sounds wrecked. How does he sound so wrecked?? Is he really _that_ gone off of the sight of Lance’s twitching hole opening and closing around the plug? Lance moans loud and long into the sheets, at both the notion and at the feeling of the thickest part of the plug opening up his sensitive hole again.

“Look at this slutty hole, _fuck_.”

Keith plays with his ass some more, widening Lance’s hole on the plug. Watches Lance’s ass swallow up the metal and then close around the thin neck, letting Lance know just how much of a _dirty boy_ he is, how gorgeous and slutty, how Keith can barely ever control himself around this ass because it’s just too _tempting_.

Lance’s skin-tone ensures that any blush that rises to his face is hard-won, but he knows for a _fact_ that his face is fire-engine red right now. 

When Keith pulls the plug completely free of Lance’s ass, Lance gasps at how open he feels. Keith smirks down at him. He takes one of Lance’s hands from where it’s balled up in the sheets and brings it around to feel between his cheeks. He traces Lance’s fingers around his hot, puffy rim.

“Feel how open you are, beautiful?”

“ _Mmhm_ ,” Lance says in horny, deviant wonder. Keith pushes two of Lance’s own fingers into his gaping hole. Lance feels just how soft and sloppy he is under Keith’s direction. Keith coaxes him up to three, has Lance whining and bucking against the fingers that he’s appropriated to play with Lance’s hole. The angle limits the thrusts, makes them fairly shallow, but Lance is so sensitive, and the dirty thing that Keith is _making_ him do to himself so hot, that it doesn’t take much to get him moaning outright.

Keith pulls Lance’s fingers free. And before Lance really has the chance to miss that sense of fullness, he’s being breached again. This time, by something so familiar he dreams about it nearly every night.

“‘S still so fucking _tight_ ,” Keith groans as he presses into Lance. Lance is so soft and 

open that Keith doesn’t even have to wait for him to adjust. Just eases himself in in one smooth slide. In no time at all, Lance is stuffed full of Keith’s thick cock, bottom lip caught between his teeth as his eyes roll back into his head. He feels Keith’s strong thighs against his ass, Keith’s balls against his crease. Keith is buried _balls-deep_ inside him, what a fucking thought. 

He’s starting to feel a little bit sore now (Keith really worked him good), yet he doesn’t want it to stop. He wants Keith inside him for as long as possible. But he also wants to see what he’ll say if he begs for quarter.

“ _Nnnh_ I’m so sore,” he whines pathetically.

Keith pulls out, then slams back in, grip on Lance’s hips nearly bruising. Lance grips the sheets tighter on a broken moan.

“Sore, huh? Is that why your cock’s still hard, baby?”

And then Keith’s pounding him into the mattress. An unyielding, steel-like hold on Lance’s hips makes it impossible for him to get away from the thrusts. Yes, the metal plug had stretched him good, but it’s nothing compared to the hot, hard, leaking length between Keith’s legs. It’s nothing compared to the way that Keith uses his cock, plunges it into Lance’s ass over and over and over again.

Keith pulls out momentarily, flips Lance over and onto his back like it’s nothing. Smoothly slides back into the tight ass he’d been fucking so relentlessly. He tucks one of Lance’s legs over his shoulder so that Lance’s legs are spread wide open. Lance is moaning louder than he thinks he’s ever moaned before, throat scratchy with it. He’s gonna lose his fucking voice, at this rate. But it’s like he can’t stop. Not when Keith’s staring down at him like a predator as he spreads his legs and fucks him open on his cock. Not when Keith’s face is flushed like that, long black hair falling into his gorgeous face as he watches Lance like he might keep him on his length, whining and mewling, forever.

Keith slips his fingers back into Lance’s mouth.

“That’s it, baby,” Keith growls, “Love being stuffed full, don’t you. Mouth and ass, huh? Just a greedy little thing, aren’t you?”

Lance nods as best he can with the fingers in his mouth, the ones he’s now drooling around again. 

“Touch yourself, Lance. Lemme see you jerk that pretty cock.”

Lance’s hand flies to his own length. His movements are clumsy, and he keeps losing his grip because of Keith’s rough thrusts - how wild they are, how good they feel, how so many of them keep rolling right into his spot _oh fuck, yes, yes, there!_

Lance is spurting hot cum onto his stomach, watching and feeling Keith’s thrusts get frantic as he chases his own finish.

“ _Nnnghh_ ,” Lance groans, brows furrowed and fully over-sensitized now that his orgasm’s winding down. Keith feels even bigger inside him now, hard as steel. Keith thrusts once, twice more, then he’s buried balls-deep inside Lance, shooting him full of hot cum that feels even hotter when it hits the walls of Lance’s worked-over hole.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith groans, eyes falling shut as he shoots a few more streams of cum into Lance. Lance moans at the unbelievable feeling of Keith filling him up.

Keith slumps over Lance, taking special care to not crush him. After he’s caught his breath a bit, he pulls out and rolls over, wrapping an arm around Lance to crush him against his chest.

Lance wrinkles his nose, shimmies a little at the sensation of cum leaking out of his stretched hole.

“Did you have to cum _so much_?”

“I haven’t had a _single_ moment to jerk off in I-don’t-know-how-long.” Keith lands a kiss on top of his hair, and Lance loses the sassy remark he was about to make. Instead he says,

“I didn’t know you were so into ass-play, Keith. That’s, like, super gay.”

“Says the guy with my cum in his ass.”

Lance pulls a strand of Keith’s hair at the temple in retaliation.

“Ow!... You know I’m into that, right?”

“Fucking hell.”

The beads don’t come into play until days later. All their plugs have been wiped down, stored in a Fun Time box (Keith rolled his eyes when Lance called it that, but it’s nothing but the truth), and tucked away under their bed. They had a secret box for their shit now! Like those undercover horny adults who wear thongs under their business suits or whatever.

Lance feels like they’ve made it!

Right. But, um, it doesn’t make it any easier for him to _ask_ Keith to core him open like an apple. See! He’s terrible at this. 

A few days after Keith plays with Lance’s butt like the evil, kinky bastard that he is (Lance is totally the innocent, pure party in this, shut up), Lance’s literature class ends early. He gets back to the apartment and like, yeah he could _totally_ get a jump-start on that annotated bibliography that’s been hanging over his head like a swinging-axe since forever. Buuuut why not watch youtube videos on how to slice different types of fruits instead? Yes? Yes.

Lance is on his phone in bed, whittling away the hours on those vids when he lands on this thing about cherries. For some reason, he can’t seem to remember how big a goddamn cherry is. And for _some reason_ , it is suddenly the single most important mystery in the world, in desperate need of a resolution. And then, because Lance’s horniness is the ocean on which so damn many of his thoughts drift, he’s thinking: _hmm, I’ll bet at least one of the little balls on the anal beads is roughly size of a cherry, right?_

Because the beads Keith bought are unopened and unused, Lance has precisely zero qualms about whipping out of their (surprisingly sturdy) plastic packaging. They’re really pretty near-lavender in the light, sturdy and unyielding when Lance takes one bead between his fingers and squeezes. They’re not all that squishy, but they still sort of remind Lance of Orbeez. There are about ten of them, the smallest the size of a marble, largest as big as an avocado pit. Lance is more intimidated by the length than he is by the balls themselves; to feel them that deep inside himself, pushed in one after the other by Keith while he stares down at his hole with dark, ravenous eyes… like he’d looked with the plugs… Lance just _knows_ that unless he used his safeword Keith would force him to take more and more, even if he swore he couldn’t, even if he cried and whined that he was too full, that they were too much… 

Lance sprints to the kitchen like he’ll be able to out-pace his thoughts. 

Anyways he has more _important_ business to tend to. They do have some cherries on hand, courtesy of Keith’s smoothie obsession. Lance grabs up one of those babies by their stem. Cherry in one hand, beads in the other, he holds them to the light. 

Hm, it looks like the fourth bead is the _closest_ to the size of the cherry, but the fifth one kind of—

“Uh Lance?”

Lance almost jumps onto the counter. As it is he whips around with the beads and the cherry hidden behind his back, trying to wrestle the guilt and shock off his face. Keep it cool, Lance. This doesn’t even crack the top five weird things Keith’s caught you doing.

“Keith!” He squeaks.

Keith narrows his eyes in suspicion, drops his bag in front of the door. Lance would totally get on his ass about that, if only to divert attention, if he could just find his voice real quick.

Keith takes a deep breath. “Do you think you’ll be able to explain this in a way I’ll understand?” 

“Uhh… I’m applying the physical principles of frame of reference?”

“Not bad.”

Keith’s walking up to him now, and Lance has no choice but to back up into their fridge. 

Keith crowds up against him, face so close that Lance can see the little black beauty mark at the corner of his eyelid. Keith reaches around Lance’s body to find his hands where they’re still clasped behind his back. Lance can feel Keith firming up against his thigh.

“Physics gets you that hot, huh? How much of Coulomb’s law do I have to get through before you cum in your pants?”

Keith laughs, eyes crinkling. “Stop that, I’m trying to be sexy and spontaneous.”

“You’re gonna fuck me against our fridge? That’s actually new!”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Come on Lance, I would _never_ fuck you against a fridge with no ice dispenser. Don’t sell yourself so short.”

“I hate you.”

“Besides,” Keith continues, nosing at the side of Lance’s neck now, “You’re not getting my dick yet.”

“Oh?”

“Yup,” Keith says, popping the _p._ He pulls the beads free from Lance’s hand, gives him a soft kiss just below his earlobe. “Go get on the couch for me. And for fuck’s sake, drop the cherry Lance.” 

Lance tries not to run to the couch but it’s a near thing. He hadn’t known how excited he was about the beads until now. He sets down on the cushions, starts to undress as he hears Keith rifling through some drawers. He lays his clothes out on the couch, then settles down on top of them, head against the arm. Warmth swoops low through Lance’s stomach as he realizes that Keith’s getting their kitchen lube.

Keith walks over and grins, taking Lance’s nakedness in from head to toe. 

“Legs up for me, beautiful. Like the other day, yeah?”

Lance winds his arms around the backs of his knees, cock hardening at the direction and the memory. 

Lance watches Keith spread lube onto the beads— _all_ of the beads—with his bottom lip between his teeth. Soon, they’re all glistening in the low-lamplight. Keith applies some lube to Lance’s hole too, and even though it’s just the most cursory penetration, Lance feels a small moan winding up his throat.

“Be as loud as you want, baby. You know I love it.”

The first bead doesn’t feel like much at all. It tickles his rim a bit, and Lance’s ass has no problem closing around it. It’s small. Lance can only really feel it when he shifts against the cushions. Keith keeps going, and Lance watches the muscles of his forearm twitch and flex. God, he loves Keith’s arms. 

Lance takes in the second bead with no trouble either.

“Get on with it!” he goads Keith, nudging his shoulder with his foot for good measure.

“You don’t have a patient bone in your body.”

“Nope. Not unless you’re fucking me reeeal slow.”

Keith regards him with this hungry, calculating look that has absolutely no business being as hot as it is. Keith presses in two more beads and oh… _oh_.

“Oh!” Lance half-moans in surprise, 

“Yeah?”

Lance nods. “ _Hell_ yeah.”

The next bead Keith pushes in stretches Lance out a whole lot more than the previous one. The size increase is supposed to be gradual but fuck if Lance doesn’t feel every millimeter of that size difference. 

Keith’s attention has shifted to where Lance is now clenching and twitching around the first challenging bead he’s had so far. Keith bites his lip, thumbs at where Lance’s furled hole has clasped around the band after sucking in the ball. 

“Y-yes...”

Keith pushes in the next bead, eyes still riveted on his hole. Lance pants a bit as it stretches him, rim flexing. But in no time at all, he swallows that one up too.

“Needed something up here _so badly_ huh?” Keith remarks, thumbing at his lubed rim again. Lance whines. “Come on, baby. Just a few more.”

His ass eats up the next bead like it was waiting for it, joins the other ones inside him. _Fuck_ it’s such a strange feeling, so many self-contained objects inside his hole. With the second to last bead, the smaller ones are starting to glance against his prostate, and Lance’s head tips back while his eyes fall shut on a deep moan.

Keith laughs, breathless. “Knew you’d like it.”

With that, Keith is pressing in the final bead. For a moment it feels like too much, like the plug had. Keith hadn’t stretched him with his fingers this time, just teased his hole open with the toy on its own. 

“I c-can’t,” Lance whines.

“Look at me, baby. Let me see that gorgeous face.”

Lance looks up at Keith, and his boyfriend leans over to give him a deep, slow, _distracting_ kiss. With his tongue in Lance’s mouth, Keith urges in the final bead, swallows down the moan that rumbles up Lance’s throat. 

Keith pulls away, eyes falling to where only the graspable O-ring of the toy pokes out.

Lance moans at the sight, at the _feeling_. They’re so deep inside him, hidden within the tight heat of his body. He feels his channel molding around them, feels the smaller ones nudging at his sweet spot more insistently now. When he peers down the line of his body he can see the pre-cum collecting at the tip of his cock. Through his spread legs he can see Keith, pants pushed to his thighs while he wraps a hand around himself. Lance licks his lips at the sight of Keith’s big, veined hand around his flushed dick. He hopes Keith will cum in his mouth.

Keith leans down to kiss him. “Amazing, baby. You don’t have any idea how _good_ you look. Little hole stretched around everything I gave it.”

Keith leans back, hooks a finger through the O-ring. He tugs just slightly, but even that tease of a pull has Lance’s dick leaking. He lets go of a leg to wrap a hand around himself, other hand tightly gripping the meat of his other thigh. Keith gives him a wicked grin.

“Let’s see your pretty little hole work some more, yeah?”

Keith tugs the O-ring harder this time, slowly— _so_ slowly—eases it out of Lance’s ass. 

“ _Mmmfuck_...”

Lance is leaking so much at the feeling of the big bead being drawn against his walls, widening his rim in a stretch made endless by his devious, infuriatingly patient boyfriend, that he’s able to use his pre-cum as some kind of make-shift lube. It’s not a perfect slide, but the friction only makes him harder.

Keith pulls the beads free of Lance’s ass one by one, strokes himself off with his other hand while he watches just how Lance’s little hole opens to let each hard ball free. Watches how Lance’s ass closes again and again and again, till yet another bead forces it open.

Lance had no idea it would feel this good. He’d had his suspicions, of course. But the consistent stimulation to his rim, the way his ass widens and shuts so helplessly around each rounded piece of the toy… it’s unlike anything he’s ever tried before. The hand on his dick becomes frantic, and before he loses himself he manages to choke out,

“In... my mouth, baby. Cum in my mouth, wanna taste you...” 

He hears Keith’s strangled _fuck_ through the roaring in his ears that accompanies his orgasm, a long one that makes him jolt and coats his stomach in warm white stripes of his own cum. 

Keith stumbles off the couch and rushes up to Lance’s face, where Lance, still panting, has opened his mouth in a silent plea. He gives Keith a moan of encouragement, and Keith takes him right up on it. Keith slides his hot, hard cock into Lance’s sweet mouth. Lance licks as much of the length as he can, coordination a bit shot after the orgasm he’s just had. 

He loves the salty taste of Keith on his tongue, and he feels his eyes falling shut again as he slips into the inexplicable place that a mouthful of Keith—cock or fingers—always leads him to. Lance runs his fingers along the length of his body as Keith slips his hand into his hair to guide him into his thrusts. Lance plays with his own cum where it’s streaked filthy across his stomach, hopes Keith is watching.

He manages to open his eyes to peek, and Keith _is_ watching. Desperately trying to divide his attention between Lance’s face with his lips stretched around his cock, and Lance’s own fingers dragging cum along the planes of his belly. Lance bypasses his spent cock to toy at his stretched entrance with his fingertips coated in seed. He slips two fingers into himself, just to feel how wide he is now. They go in with no trouble but he’s still so sensitive, _fuck_.

He whines high, and Keith loses it. 

Keith shoots Lance’s mouth full of cum with a deep, heavy groan. Tightens his grip in his hair to hold his head in place while he finishes, and Lance does his best to swallow it all while Keith’s orgasm is still in progress.

“ _Dirty boy_ ,” Keith pants, “my _dirty boy_.”

Keith pulls free of his mouth, and Lance swallows the last of his seed. Looks Keith right in the eye and says, voice scratchy,

“Thank you.”

Keith laughs breathlessly again, kneels down to give Lance a kiss that would _totally_ be chaste. If Lance didn’t still have traces of Keith’s cum on his tongue.

“You’re a terrible influence on me, Keith,” Lance pouts.

Keith raises a brow. “ _‘Cum in my mouth baby, I wanna taste you’?_ ”

Lance feels his cheeks burning. “Still your fault! I didn’t even know how to _arrange_ all those words like that until you came along!”

Keith kisses his forehead, and Lance loses his fire. How the fuck does Keith keep doing that?

“I’m happy I came along,” Keith tells him.

“I love you, you dirty pervert.”

Keith rolls his eyes but he’s grinning. “I love you too, Lance.”


End file.
